TMNT--A Gift For Splinter
by DisneyBeatleTurtlefan94
Summary: With Master Splinter feeling a little down in the dumps, the turtles help plan a very special Christmas present to help their sensei enjoy the holidays again. This fic also features the classic Christmas song "White Christmas" by Bing Crosby. Enjoy! And, Happy Holidays!
1. Chapter 1

"Weeee...Wish you a merry Christmas; we wish you a merry Christmas; We Wish You A Merry Christmas, and a happy new year..." a heavenly choir sang at Time Square in the big city of New York. Now, everyone's who's seen New York knows that it has to be one of the most beautiful cities in the world; especially at Christmastime. The city twinkles with the bright lights all a-glow, there are wreathes on every single-solitary street light in sight, and the children crowd around the toy store windows to get a glimpse of some of the toys they might want to add on their Christmas lists once they get home. And with Christmas so very near, the holiday cheer spread all over New York City (above ground-AND below)

Which brings us deep into the sewers, where a happy family of mutants began their preparations for the holiday festivities.

"Here we come a-caroling among THE LEAVES OF GREEN, " Mikey(who was wearing a Santa hat on his head, and had a candy cane in his hand) began to sing at the top of his lungs, prancing around the sewer home like a giddy school boy.

"Grrrrrrr... Mikey, please shut up, or I'll kick ya in yer spleen, " Raphael half-sang, half-mumbled to himself while decorating the tree.

Suddenly, Michelangelo blitzed passed Raphael as he was hanging his favorite Christmas ornament up on the tree. Raph became startled and dropped the decoration, but did attempt to save it. However, his attempt was futile; only to watch the bright red glass ball drop to the floor and shatter to bits. Instead of crying (which Raphael secretly felt like doing) Raphael was in fighting mode.

"MICHELANGELO, YOU'RE DEAD!" Raphael yelled as he began chasing Michelangelo.

"You've gotta catch me first, Raphineezer Scrooge!" Mikey teased, playfully.

"Boys-can't you at least ATTEMPT to get along: it's Christmas!" Mona Lisa scolded.

Michelangelo was trying to escape Raphael's full-nelson by biting him on the finger, but briefly stopped their rough housing to answer Mona's question with a calm and simple "No," and then quickly resume their fighting.

Just then, Leonardo, Nari, Donatello and Venus De Milo walked out of the kitchen from taking an eggnog break; only to find their two brothers going absolutely nuts on each other. All the four could do was look at one another and shake their heads in shame.

Now, Master Splinter didn't have very loud footsteps, but the boys always knew just when their Sensei was approaching.

Leo, who was always keen on sensing Master Splinter's approaching presence, muttered to his brothers firmly, "Quit it, you two! Master Splinter's coming, and if he sees you fighting like this, we're ALL gonna get it."

"YOU BETTAH PAY FA THAT ORNAMENT, YA LITTLE TURD! OWW!"

"OUCH! YOOUUU MAKE ME!"

Just then, Clover and Mona Lisa rushed quickly to separate their "boys" from clawing each other's eyes out.

"Thanks, cutie," Mikey said to Clover as she pulled him away from Raph and began to rub his shoulders, thanking her with a tender kiss on the cheek.

Raphael, panting and face burning bright red with anger, Mona whispered lustrously in his ear, "You'll get him next time, Raphie" grabbing his muscle-bound arm and kissing him tenderly on the cheek.

"*huff**huff**sigh* Thanks, babe. I needed that" Raphael muttered, beginning to calm down.  
Shortly after the fight resolved, Master Splinter sulked into the living room with a rather upset look on his face (and, mind you, not even asking the boys to show him their fighting stance).

"Er, Sensei, are you feeling alright," Donatello asked concernedly, checking his master's forehead.

Master Splinter sighed, gave his son a weak smile, and replied "I am fine, my son. Though, your concern touches me."

Now, the turtles knew when their sensei was telling the truth and when he was downright fibbing, and this time, Master Splinter rated a 9.5 on the Fib-o-meter.

"My, what lovely decorations," Master Splinter admired, as he stared at the Christmas tree. "But, wasn't there always a lovely little red ornament that would always go about there...?" the old rat pointed out as he directed his hand at a spot on the tree. Raphael's face returned back to its scarlet red state, panting very heavily trying to keep his cool, while Mona Lisa answered, "Um, I wouldn't talk about it if I were you, Master Splinter."

Leonardo had his arm around his beautiful Nari who was carefully resting her head on his broad shoulders, when Leo looked over at his master, only to see his eyes fill up with tears. The poor old man, er, rat, stared longingly at the Christmas tree, first beginning to smile, and then baring a pitifully depressing frown and beginning to sob quietly to himself. Leo looked at his father, and then looked at Nari-who also noticed Master Splinter's grief (along with the rest of the mutant family).

"Father," Leonardo tried to assure his aching master by laying a comforting hand on his small, quivering shoulder, "Master, if there's something the matter, then please- don't be afraid to-"

"No, Leonardo," the little old rat replied, trying to wipe away his tears, "I am fine. I just..."

Master Splinter stopped placing a hand over his mouth, literally trying to hold back his tears, then regaining his speech back: only to briefly mutter, "Please excuse me" before running out of the room and into his own.

"The dude looked sad," Michelangelo said unhappily.

"Well, of course Splinter-san is sad," Venus interjected, "If YOUR eyes were bleeding strange, clear liquid-"

"That wasn't blood, Venus," Donatello interrupted, putting his arm around her, "Those...are called tears. Normally associated with a complex phenomenon characterized by the shedding of tears from the lachrymal apparatus, without any irritation of the ocular-"

"Uh, how about some ENGLISH, Einstein," Raphael interrupted impatiently.

"Er, what I mean is Master Splinter was...crying." Donatello responded stupidly.

"I'm gonna go see if Master Splinter's alright," said Leonardo, when he felt a light touch on his shoulder.

"Would you like company?" Nari asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I'll be back in a second. You stay here and try to keep things in order," Leonardo said calmly, then both of them staring at Mikey and Raphael going at it again, poor Clover and Mona trying to separate their boys, and Venus and Donnie watching all the disarray begin.

"WHAT DO YOU **MEAN** SANTA CLAUS ISN'T REAL!?" Michelangelo shouted furiously.  
"I **MEAAAAN**," Raphael shouted back, "YOU'VE BEEN BELIEVING IN A HUMUNGOUS FAT MAN WHO DOESN'T EXIST YOUR ENTIRE LIFE, YA LOSER!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GETTING FOR CHRISTMAS, RAPH?! HMM? You're getting COAL, RAPH-COAAAAL!" Mikey rebutted.

Leonardo ignored the quarrelsome brothers and went over to his father's room. And just as he was about to open the curtain that led to his master's dojo, he heard a voice speaking. The voice belonged, of course, to Master Splinter, and Leonardo thought at first his sensei was speaking to him. But, once Leonardo poked his head into the room, he understood exactly what was going on.

"Yoshi," Splinter cried silently, "Oh, Hamato Yoshi. I have missed you every single day since you have left this earth-left...me. I remember that this was your favorite time of year, and it has been, as of today, 20 years since you and I have celebrated a Christmas together. I miss the way you and I would exchange gifts, even though, hehe, being a pet rat I had no gift to present you with. But, Yoshi, what I miss the very most of all was the way you would sing to me. You would sing "howaito kurisumasu" so brilliantly, and it would always, indeed, be a white Christmas...I...I have not seen a white Christmas since you..."

He began to sob once again. Only, this time, he was not sobbing alone. Leonardo, tears in his eyes, felt his father's pain- the pain of losing a loved one, a near and dear one; and not to have them here on Christmas. Leo wiped the tears from his eyes and returned back to the living room to share what he knew with his team.

"Now, now. Personally, I think ya'll are bein' silly about this Santy Claus stuff," Clover remarked, arms spread apart to separate Raph and Mikey.

"This don't concern you, chick," Raphael said coldly.

"Hey," Michelangelo yelled angrily, "Don't you talk to my girl like that!"

"YOU make me!"

"Well, Raphie, you've gotta admit, you ARE being a bit silly carrying on about this like a child..."

"I agree with Miss Mona. Donatello?"

"Um, well, Venus, I think..."

The bickering continued and began to climax, with Nari just staring at Leonardo shrugging to herself.

"I tried, my cherry blossom," Nari said tiredly.

Leonardo smiled as he stroked her hair and looked into her eyes lovingly, then kissing her on the forehead-just before letting out a ferocious yell to simmer down all the ruckus.

"...HEEEEEEY!"

All of the chatter and fighting simultaneously stopped as everyone stared back at Leo.

"Okay, for first of all," Leonardo said in a "lay-down-the-law" kind of tone, "All this fighting: It's gonna STOP..."

"Says who?" Raphael interrupted bravely.

"Says ME." Leonardo rebutted angrily, closing in on Raphael.

"As I was saying: the fighting, the bickering- It ends now, and if any of you feel the need to fight someone, you've got to get through me first. Because I'm getting a little sick and tired of all the fighting this family gets into over crap! So you want to fight, fight me. GOT IT!?"

Nobody was brave enough to argue with that, not even Raph, (I mean who honestly wanted to get into a brawl with the best fighter in the house?) so all of them just nodded their heads in a frightened "yes".

"Good," Leonardo nodded.

"So, dude, what was the deal with Master Splinter?" Mikey asked.

"Master Splinter's problem is he really misses Hamato Yoshi because Christmas was his favorite time of the year, and he'd always sing "White Christmas" to Master Splinter in Japanese and how it would always snow. Guys, he said he hasn't seen a snow fall since his last Christmas with Yoshi... with...with h-his best friend..."

Leonardo started to sniffle, and subtly hid his face in his hand as he angrily wiped his eyes that were beginning to cloud up. Then, he cleared his throat of the tears and emotions that he became choked up with, and tried to covered up his feelings to keep the others from seeing as best he could.

_"A-hem, hem, mhm_. Sorry, I, eh, must be, uh, ahem, coming down with something..." but Nari could see right through him and knew that Master Splinter's predicament was really getting to him.

"As I was saying, "Leonardo continued, "This Christmas is gonna be different. This Christmas is going to be the best Christmas Master Splinter has ever had since Hamato Yoshi died. We-all of us, are gonna give our Sensei; Our Father the best Christmas present he's ever had. And here's how we're gonna do it..." Leonardo said confidently as they all gathered together in a huddle to hear their game plan for their master's ultimate Christmas present.


	2. Chapter 2

At last: The big day has arrived! Christmas day had come at last, and all the people of New York City were feeling as merry and bright as a turtle with a slice of pizza. Speaking of turtles, let's go down to the sewers and see how their Christmas is going.

All about the floor is torn wrapping paper, ripped up boxes, and eight very contented turtles.'  
"Whoa, awesome," Michelangelo cried. "It's a new game for my PSP! Wicked," Michelangelo became so excited with his gift; he almost forgot to read to card.

"Hmmm, let's see who you're from,' Michelangelo mumbled as he read the card aloud, " 'To: My little gamer. Merry Christmas! Love, Clover' Aww, that's so totally sweet of you, Clo!" Michelangelo ran over to Clover to give her a hug.

"Okay, now you open mine," Mikey said excitedly, offering Clover a long, narrow box covered in wrapping paper.

"Probably a box of pencils," Raphael sniggered, immediately getting elbowed in the chest by Mona.

When Clover opened the box, it certainly wasn't a box of pencils. It was a beautiful, silver bracelet that sparkled like a great big diamond. The charms on the bracelet were adorable, marked by little mementos of their friendship; something Clover had always wanted.

"Oh, my stars," Clover exclaimed, "Michelangelo, I have to admit, I wouldn't expect this kind of present coming from you, but I absolutely love it!"

Nobody else expected that kind of gift coming for Michelangelo, and Clover looked so happy with her gift she nearly cried. Oh, and boy was Raphael's face red when Mona opened her gift from him.

"Why is it that Clover gets a bracelet and I GET A **HAIRBRUSH**!?" Mona growled at Raphael.

And the only way Raphael could respond was with a slack-jawed, "Uh, well, I, eh, djo, whaii..." and that's when Mikey cut in again.

"Oh RAAAAAAAAAAPHIE!" Mikey sang.

Raphael sighed and nearly walked away, when Michelangelo popped out in front of him with big innocent eyes looking up at him with a small package in his hand.

"Pwease open it?" Mikey asked with that puppy dog face of his.

"Grrr; Alright! Whatevah- I'll open it, but then will you leave me alo-" Raphael couldn't believe his eyes. Inside the little present, there it was. Raph's favorite glass ornament that Michelangelo had broken was sitting right there in the box as if it were never broken. At first, all Raphael could do was sputter in befuddlement, but then once he got his speech back, he asked, "M-Mikey? H-how did..."

"Boy, do I love eBay—don't you?" Michelangelo said crossing his arms with a coy smile.

"C'mere, you knuckle head," Raphael shouted, "And give me a big hug!"

Michelangelo paused for a moment. Then saw Raphael charging toward him and let out a loud 'AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" as he ran away.

After everyone else had opened up their gifts (Katana sharpeners, bladed fans, tools that can withstand electric-wave length pressure, and Japanese perfume), the gang began talking about their plans for Master Splinter's gift.

"Okay," Leonardo said, "So everybody's clear on the..."

All of a sudden, Master Splinter walked into the room, and everybody stopped and stared at him like he had three heads. And, of course, as a counter reaction, Master Splinter did the same. Two minutes of staring-no talking; just staring.

That is, until Michelangelo went to break the silence.

"U-ummMerry...CHRISTMAS, SENSEI!" Mikey cried.

Splinter stared at his youngest son who was now down on one knee, big goofy smile on his face, and arms held out wide to each corner of the room. Then, the old rat blinked, gave a kind smile, and replied, "Thank you, my son."

Thus, everyone joined in.

"Merry Christmas, Sensei!'

"Yo, Masta Splinta! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Splinter-san!"

Leonardo then looked at the clock, walked over to his master, and they embraced with a tender, loving hug.

"Merry Christmas, Father," Leonardo piped up calmly.

"And a most merry Christmas to you, my son. *Pst!* Did I not tell you Miss Nari would love the perfume?" Splinter whispered (only, Nari still heard him anyhow, and began to giggle)

"Umm, yes, Sensei. You were right about that," Leonardo replied, looking over at Nari who had given the secret signal they all had agreed on the other night to see if it was time for them to give Splinter his gift yet. Leonardo nodded 'yes', and then redirected his attention back to his small rat father.

"Eh, Master Splinter..." Leonardo began, sheepishly.

"What is it, my son?" Splinter asked.

"Um, well, it's just that, we, um, have a...gift for you," Leonardo answered.

"Oh, my children! You need not get me a gift," Splinter remarked, subtly searching under the tree for his present; only to find tissue paper and empty boxes of presents that once were.

"But...my son," Splinter pointed out, rather sadly, "There is no gift for me underneath the tree."

"That's because," Mikey chimed in, carefully forcing a blindfold on Splinter's little head, "The gift isn't heeeere."

"But, where, my children? Where is the gift," Splinter asked eagerly.

"You'll see when we get there, Masta," replied Raphael as he repeatedly kept gently nudging his Sensei to the opening to the surface.

The gang led the "blind" rat to an open field, which was not too far away from the city, but just far enough so you could still see the flickering lights from the buildings.

"May I please take this infernal bandana off," begged Splinter.

Everyone turned to Leo. Leo nodded, and thus rang a simultaneous "YES!"

Just as Master Splinter took off the blindfold, he noticed before his eyes adjusted that he was outside; a place he had not been for years. On the ground he felt the icy cold touch of-could it be?! Why, yes, it was; snow! Then the old rat looked up to find that beautiful little crystals of white fluff were whirling around an infinite sky; and perfect snow day that Splinter had not seen for 20 years. The scenery so magnificent, its beauty could make you cry.

And, as if that wasn't enough, but Splinter look of at Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Clover, Venus De Milo, Mona Lisa, and Nari all standing in a neat little row singing a few "ooh's" behind Leonardo, who stood about five feet away from Splinter.

...And then, he began to speak.

"Father," Leonardo began, and already was Splinter crying, "Father, we understand that you miss your good friend and master, Hamato Yoshi, especially seeing that this was his favorite time of the year. But, that is why we brought you here. The snow, you said, was only a memory of 20 years ago; and that it hasn't been around since Hamato Yoshi left you. But, now you must see that Yoshi isn't gone; he lives in the small things- in the world around you. You must know that from this moment all, whether you're thinking of a Yoshi/ Splinter tradition or being our Sensei and father, you will never be alone because we love you and would never let that happen to you. Bringing you hear was sort like, well, the ultimate Christmas present, where we hope you realize that though people die, memories do not, and neither do their spirits. And we hope that you always remember that you've got family that'll stick it out 'til the end, and we love you."

Splinter smiled at all his beautiful children, as they smiled back, and thought he was choked up with tears, Master Splinter somehow muttered a soft "Thank you".

"Oh! I almost forgot- another Yoshi/Splinter tradition," Leonardo thumbed russled through his jacket pocket to pull out a small harmonica and played a single 'A' flat, and immediately after Donnie, Raph, Mikey, and the gang hummed the tune to "White Christmas".

"I'm, eh, sorry it isn't in Japanese, Sensei," Leonardo apologized.

And all Splinter could do was laugh and smile, but the smile grew bigger as Leonardo began to sing.  
"Ahem... IIIII'm dreaming of a whiiiiiiite Christmaaas. Just like the ooooooones I used to knoooow..."  
Master Splinter could hardly believe how marvelously Leonardo sang. He sound just like Bing Crosby- No! Better than him: he sounded like Hamato Yoshi when he sang it all those years ago. Soon, Splinter's ears were flooded with the beauty of the American version his son sang and the Japanese version that he knew so well, and the joy was almost too overbearing that Splinter started to sob tears of pride and joy.

"...May you daaaaaaays be meeeeeerry-and briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..."

And as Leonardo held that note, Splinter looked up at the sky and here a voice echo "Kurisumasu odato, Splinter-son."

"And a very Merry Christmas to you too, Yoshi-son."

"...And may allllll your Chriiistmases be whiiiiiite." Leonardo finished softly.

After the song ended, the eight mutants began to jump and cheer and be merry and gay and just plain happy!

"Okay, ok- on three, we yell 'Cowabunga', ok?" Mikey egged on, and everybody seemed to agree.

"ONE"

"TWO"

"THREE"

"COWABUNGAAAA!" shouted Splinter alone.

There was a long awkward pause, but then the whole bunch of them started laughing and singing all the way home.

"WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS," they all shouted at the top of their lungs, all except for Master Splinter and Leonardo.

"Leonardo..."

"Yes, Sensei?"

"I understand this was your doing, my son."

"You...do Sensei? B-but how did—"

"And let me just say...this is the best Christmas present I have _ever_ received."

"You mean...after Yoshi died."

"I mean 'ever'." Splinter looked up at his son with a sly look, and gave him a wink. Leo, at first, didn't understand, then after catching on, gave his father a hug and said, "Merry Christmas, Father."


End file.
